


A Thousand Ways He Loves Her

by RCs Many Posts (Parker4131970)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Poetry, free-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/RCs%20Many%20Posts
Summary: A bit of poetry I found while spring cleaning.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Margaret Thatcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Thousand Ways He Loves Her

The 1,000 Ways He Loves Her

~*~

He can’t say it, the rules won’t allow.

He can’t unfeel it, his heart doesn’t know how.

There is coffee on the desk, her favorite flowers in the hall.

When she walks in, his heart stalls.

Working in silence, he makes her life easier.

His heart thunders, her scent lingers.

He can’t pry his eyes away, those empty, left-handed fingers.

Her dark eyes flash and his breath catches.

She doesn’t know her own strength with those eyelashes.

Her voice in his head, he has no choice.

On a train, in the rain, all in vain, in such pain nothing to gain.

Every “Yes, sir” is I Love You.

Oh dear, how do I tell you?


End file.
